Winter Marksman
* * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 17.7.0|efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 91|capacity = 20 (max 100) (40 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military/Snow camouflage-themed|cost = 470 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 20.0.0 update. Appearance It is a marksman rifle with a digital snow camouflage, 10X mounted sniper scope, stock (with a cheek rest), thick suppressor and a bipod. Strategy It deals very good damage, good fire rate, average capacity and great mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage or guaranteed kill *Its 10X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Do not use the scope during close-range combat, as it is quite disorienting. *Due to its appearance, it is best to avoid using this weapon if you are focused on killstreaks. *Get in a concealed position and use the scope to pick off enemies at a distance. *It is possible to use this weapon for medium-range combat too. This technique requires more skills. *This weapon is also good for stealth due to it being silent. However, do not good too close to an opponent, thus they will be able to hear you. *It is good for picking off heavily-armored enemies and slow-fire rate sniper users. Counters *Get close with a weapon with lots of damage. However, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Take advantage as this rifle does not have top-tier attributes like Wall break or Area Damage. *Experienced users can easily noscope with this weapon, so prepare for evasive maneuvers. *Use the Reflector (Gadget) to make its users less interested in hitting you. *Take down its users with a one-shot kill weapon. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Be wary of any users with the weapon, as the suppressor silences the weapon's shots at long range. *Keep moving in a random pattern so he will waste ammo. *Explosives can throw off its users' aim. *Never try to use the Jetpack to take down its users, extremely skilled users can kill you with it from very long distances even if you move in a random pattern. *The suppressor might sound weak, but don't be fooled, anyone with this gun is a dangerous enemy. Recommended Maps * * * * * * * * * * * * Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based from the real-world HK 416 battle rifle. *It is essentially a snow-camouflaged counterpart of the Marksman Rifle and the DMR-20 "Masterkey". Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Silent Category:Bipod Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary